Known power distribution systems comprise a power supply, electrical conductors like power bars or electrical cables for distributing the supplied power and one or several electrical devices connected to the electrical conductors for consuming the supplied power. If too much power is consumed, an overload situation may occur, which may lead to a shut down of the power distribution system. This susceptibility for overload situations reduces the performance of the power distribution system.